Eyes On Fire
by MidDusk
Summary: When she ran away from home she thought that she'd be going to a different city, not a different world. When she meets the others she gets pulled into an adventure. What does the digital world have in store for her? And why does it all seem so familiar?
1. Chapter 1

**I've been planning on writing this for awhile now for my friend since she loves Digimon Frontier so much but I wasn't planning on actual posting it. She started begging me to post it for her and pulled that 'but its my birthday' thing on me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and I repeat do not own digimon but I do however own Miki.**

**Eyes On Fire, Chapter 1**

My name is Miki Ogiwara. I am the type of person who is nice, caring, and can kick ass easily and gets annoyed easily or be very annoying. I have long brown hair that reaches my waist and reddish eyes. I love music and drawing more than life itself.

My parents are divorced and I live with my mother and she hardly lets me even talk to my father. They hate each other so much that they moved to different sides of Japan and I am the only reason they remember each other. Right now though my mother bought a house in the same town as my father so that I can see him more. I am staying with my dad while my mom moves our stuff in.

Right now I am wearing a green shirt that advertises a local sports store called Morty's Sports and some old jeans and tennis shoes. I am currently running away since my parents are fighting over nothing and I'm caught in the middle of it, forced to pick a side. Like I can pick between them.

I was at a train station watching other kids getting on the trains. I had just gotten a weird message telling me to come here. As I looked around I noticed that there wasn't any adults here. I didn't even know that this level was here even though my dad works here. I went back to looking at the trains until I got this strange feeling from one so I got on that one.

Inside there was a girl with long blond hair and green eyes, a boy who was kind of big with brown hair and brown eyes, and another little boy with green eyes, wearing a hat and was crying. I just sat down and started listening to my I-pod. Suddenly the train started moving and a boy wearing a hat and goggles came in from the back and sat next to me.

'About time this thing started moving.'

"Hi I'm Takuya." said the boy with the goggles. He was kinda cute.

"I'm Miki, nice to meet you."

"I'm Zoe."

"I'm J.P."

"I-I'm Tommy." the one little boy chocked out while crying.

'I wonder what happened to him to make him cry?'

"So why did you guys pick this train?" Takuya asked.

"It was the closest one to the elvator."

"Same reason as him it was closest to the elevator."

" I I didn't want to get on this train. I w-was forced to. Why does everyone have to pick on me?" Tommy chocked out.

'Why would someone do that to a little boy?'

I reached into my backpack and pulled out a bag of chips. Inside my bag there was a little bit of junk food, a water bottle, a pen and pencil along with a sharpener, my sketch book, and a portable charger for my I-pod.

"Hey Tommy cheer up. Want any chips?"

He went to say something but J.P. cut him off.

"I want some."

"No. You're eating chocolate so stay quite and happy over there."

"But."

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Aw. . . ."

Then he went into the corner a started sulking.

"So what about you Miki?"

"About me what?"

"About the train."

"Oh. Um please don't laugh but it was like the train picked me. I got this weird feeling from it. You must think I'm weird . . . . . . " I said quietly.

"No I think it makes sense. Nothing can make you werid just more unique."

"Really? Thanks Takuya that was sweet."

Then I started listening to my I-pod again. The song that was playing was Never Think by Rob Pattinson. I was just sitting there enjoying my music when the train got a bit darker and rough. Then I got this sick feeling in my stomach and I swear I saw everyone change into some monster thing. The train jerked forward again and I fell on top of Takuya. Our cellphones turned into a weird device thing. Mine was all white. The train got smooth again. Outside the train there were little ghost like monsters by the windows.

"What just happened? Are those ghost! They're going to eat us!"

"I don't think that they can eat us, they're to small. Oh Takuya I'm so sorry! Let me get off of you." I said while blushing.

"Its okay Miki." he said with a blush growing on his face too.

"Um lets see where we're at."

"Yeah okay."

Outside of the train was like a dream. There were monsters everywhere.

"Destination the Digital World. Watch out that first step is a big one." the train said.

"Oh my god the train is talking! Tell me you hear it talking too."

I was answered with "yeas" and yeses".

"I'm Trailmon a train digimon. We're the transportation in the digital world." it said.

"Whats digimon? And what's the digital world?" I asked Trailmon but it was already leaving.

"Hey come back! How are we suppose to get back home! Aw please come back. I wanted to go to another city not another world . . . . . ."

I started looking around, trying to take everything in at once. But that was a little to much to take in at once so I sat down. Suddenly Tommy started crying again and he ran off.

"I wanna go home!"

"Tommy come back!"

"Please Tommy!"

I ran after Tommy and tried to balance myself while I tried to walk across the metal trail. I caught up with Tommy so I went to grab him but I almost fell.

"AH! To-tommy please come back! You'll fall off!"

"It's better than being here."

"You d-don't mean that. C-come back this way Tommy, I'm afraid of being this high up."

"Then you should have stayed there!"

"But I want to make sure that you're safe!"

"Come back you two! It isn't safe!" yelled Takuya.

"What was your first clue!"

"Come on Tommy, Miki!"

"Trying to!"

"Tommy we can help you find that spirit thing so that you make it home safe!" Takuya said.

"You would do that for me? Okay then."

He turned back around and started walking back. Then his foot slipped and he fell but he caught himself.

"Tommy! Are you okay!"

"Yeah. . ."

Then Takuya came over and helped me and Tommy get off the rail. A white and yellow digimon tackled Takuya down to the ground and suddenly there was green fire blocking the way to the others. It was caused by this huge black talking dog. We were surrounded by the fire and I started to freak out. This was not what I expected what would happen to me when I ran away. Another fire attack came at us but Takuya got us out of the way just in time. That dog looked so familiar for some reason until it hit me.

**Flashback**

I was running away from a huge dog that was spitting green fire at me and was threatening to eat me. I had no clue where I was but it was dark with the only some fire lighting the cold night. Then I fell into a hole which was darker than the world above me. The hole closed and it was even darker now. I started running again and my slipper came off and I then noticed that my pajamas had tears and burnt marks from where the fire barely missed me. I didn't know where I was running to since I couldn't see in the dark or through my tears.

"Stop running human! Its no use trying to escape my darkness!"

"I'm not afraid of the dark! I'm six years old now!"

I know I was being stupid trying to be brave and all saying that but I was trying to hide my fear of him eatting me. I didn't like dogs much since this one time a dog bit me when I was four. I then tripped over my own feet like I normally do when I running but this time the timing was horrible. I saw the dogs eyes glowing as it charged at me. I screamed again and then there was a rainbow colored beam and it hit the dog. Then I was out of the darkness.

I was wondering why I was still there. I wanted to go home and I started sobbing. Then a little white monster holding a book and a little yellow monster came up to me along with a bunch of others and started cheering.

"Thank you so much! He's been causing trouble for our village for awhile now. What's your name and how can we ever repay you?" said the white one.

"My name is Miki Ogiwara. What's yours?"

"I am Bokomon and this is Neemon."

"Hello Miki."

"I want to go home. My momma will be worried about me. I've been gone for to long, she'll know that I'm not in my bed sleeping. Can you send me home, please?"

"I don't know if we can do that Miki."

Before I knew it I was crying again but it was because it felt like I was on fire and I started screaming. The pain stopped and I was back in my bed in, in my room, at my house. My mom came in and turned on the light, telling me I was only dreaming.

"Its okay sweetie, just a bad dream."

"No it w-was real. Momma I was so scared! He was going to kill me!," I chocked out. "My slipper is gone and look at my clothes! Please momma you have to believe me!"

"Oh sweetie what happened!"

"The big talking dog did this to me."

Then I told her everything about what happened in my 'dream'. The look on her face had the look of shocked, excited, upset, hurt, and confussed. After that I have always been scared of any type of dogs.

**End of flashback**

This was the same dog. What happened the last I was here was all real. I forgot all about it but then again why wouldn't I want to forget about it? After the last time this mutt has some nerve coming back.

"Miki! Miki!"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah uh thanks Takuya."

"So what does this mutt think hes doing here? What does he want this time?"

"This time?"

"Miki!"

"You're alive!"

"Hey Neemon, Bokomon."

"Hes after a spirit like us. How do you know each other?" Takuya asked confused.

"Its a long story but right now we have to do something about him . . . . again." I added quietly.

"Well who's this? If it isn't the human girl. Surprised to see me? You did alot of damage last time but I'm guessing that you still don't know how you did that or how you got here."

"Stay here and protect Tommy." Takuya said running off.

"Where are you going?"

My question was answered when he picked up a pipe and started fighting off the digimon.

"Becareful Takuya! He's not as stupid as he looks anymore."

"Are you okay Miki?" This came from Tommy who had a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, why you ask?"

"You're shaking."

"Oh I don't like dogs. He's one of the reasons why."

I saw something bright in the corner of my eye so I turned and saw what was either a bright light or a light fire. There was something in it but I couldn't see it clearly. The evil dog digimon ran for it.

"The spirit!"

'The spirit? That a spirit? How is that suppose to help us get home?' "Takuya stop him! Thats the spirit!"

"What really!"

Takuya ran in while the digimon ran out with flames on him.

"The spirit's power is to strong!"

"Takuya! Are you okay?"

"Yeah it doesn't hurt!"

Takuya's d-tector glowed and it flew towards him. Then he started to turned into a digimon.

"Execute! Spirit evolution! Agunimon!"

"What? He's turned into the legendary spirit warrior Agunimon!"

"Really?" both me, Tommy, and Neemon asked in unison.

"Yes that's what I just said didn't I?"

Then Agunimon came over, picked us up, jumped up, and left us with the others. I was a little shocked when he picked all of us up. How could something so powerful and strong looking be so graceful at the same time?

"Ta-Takuya?" Agunimon looked at me and smirked. I gave him a small smile.

"Becareful."

He nodded and took off. He started fighting and was then sent sent into the darkness just like I was.

"No Takuya! Please make it out of there just please. . . ."

"No one escapes the darkness! Emerald Blaze!"

"How about I defeat you without escaping. Pyro Tornado!"

"No you can't!"

Then the whole area they were in went up in flames.

"Oh my god. . . . . I told him to be careful not set the place on fire. . . ." I said.

"Wow." they all said.

"I have to admit I'm impressed." Bokomon said.

"But what if he's in trouble?" Zoe asked.

'Thank you Zoe for not letting me be the only one caring for him.'

"Trouble? No, no, no, no, no." Neemon said.

"A human child defeated me again! Noooo!"

"He's amazing." Tommy said.

"He's beautiful." Zoe said.

"Yeah." was all I said.

"Now to take the Fractal Code." Agunimon said.

There was a stream of light going into Takuya's d-tector. It was really bright to me and it gave me a headache looking at it even though it was really pretty.

"Hey! Look at the pretty little lights." Neemon said

"You nincompoop! That pretty little light is Cerberumon's essence. So it looks like we're not done with him." Bokomon said as I groaned at this information.

Then Neemon comes around to look at Bokomon's book.

"Buzz off! You said you didn't want to carry the book." Bokomon yelled.

"Huh?" Tommy said looking down.

Agunimon turned back into Takuya.

"Wow that's tiring. But wha... what happened? How'd I know how to do all that stuff?" Takuya asked panting.

"You are digidestined." a voice said.

"I'm what now?" Takuya asked.

"Digidestined. Chosen for great things. But don't be frightened; the one who chose you, was you." the voice said.

"I chose myself? I guess this means we're not going home." Takuya sighed.

* * *

**So whatcha think? I know its a bit confusing but hopefully you'll start to understand in later chapters. My friend Tracy started throwing things at me to put in the story since it was her present and really started throwing stuff at me when I told her that some of the stuff she wanted didn't make sense . . . . . but I'm okay. If you have any questions I'll try my best to answer them for you. Oh and happy birthday Tracy. Hope you're happy.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long. I've been busy with school and all that boring stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.**

* * *

**Eyes On Fire, Chapter 2**

Takuya climbed back up to us but it looked like he was going to let go and fall since he was tired looking.

"A little help."

"Oh sorry!" I said as I helped pull him up.

"Thanks Miki."

"So are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah but uh - what just happened to me?"

"Do you mean before or after you turned into a Digimon?" Zoe asked.

"Me? A Digimon?"

"Yes, through the process of Digivolution." Bokomon stated.

"Digi-what? It had to be something I pressed." he said while he started pressing buttons on his d-tector.

"Oh? Come on, digivolution start! Operation! Turn me into a Digimon! Execute!"

"Fractal code rendered." his d-tector said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Oh boy, I think I broke it!" he said worried.

'Great just great . . . . . ' I thought.

"I knew it, it's a fractal code!" Bokomon cried out.

Then the fractal code cover the land and restored it. Suddenly I didn't feel so good. That fractal code was making my head hurt even more than it did the first time. I fell back on the ground and started groaning while holding my head.

"There's no way this is happening. Whoa! Did I do all that? Miki? Miki! Are you okay!" Takuya asked.

"The light is so bright." I whispered.

"No don't go into the light Miki!" Tommy yelled.

"No the fractal light is." that's what I said before everything went black.

**Takuya's POV**

"I think she's affected by the fractal code. Let's get her to the train station." Bokomon said.

"Okay." I said while putting Miki on my back.

At the train station Miki started waking up.

"Where am I and how did I get here?" she asked looking around.

"The train station. You passed out because of the fractal code. I um carried you on my back." I told her.

"Oh thanks Takuya. So what's going on now?"

"It's the dawn of regeneration." Bokomon said.

"No more living in a train station! Trailmon will never go "Whoo, whoo" in my ear again!" a little digimon, Pagumon, said.

"Nice going, my human friend. By the way, I'm Bokomon, keeper of the book, at your service." Bokomon said to the others who didn't know him.

"And I'm Neemon, keeper of my pants, also at your service you awesome human!" Neemon said making Miki giggle. I smiled, her giggle was cute and it made her even cuter . . . . . wait what? I'm not starting to like like Miki am I? I mean I just met her.

"On behalf of the Digital World, accept our thanks, o human who restores what has been lost!" Bokomon said.

"Call me Takuya, and I still don't know why all this fractal code stuff is such a big deal anyway." I said.

"What? You really don't know?" Bokomon asked shocked.

"He doesn't know!" Neemon said.

"We just got here you know." Miki mumbled.

Bokomon opened his book and started to tell a story.

"Story time!" Miki yelled out.

"Behold! Before the evil Cherubimon came our world was a beautiful place."

"Flowers, trees and butterflies!" Neemon said.

"Pretty." Miki cooed.

"I'm in the middle of something here!" Bokomon scolded them.

"Sorry." they said in unison.

"His power made many Digimon go wild and our world started to die. The only way to bring back everything that was lost is with the fractal code." Bokomon finished saying.

"And I made it happen! With this...little device!" I said.

"Wow! I wonder if I could do it too?" Zoe asked.

"Hmm. I know. . . . hey, Tommy!" J.P. said as he grabbed Tommy.

We all kept walking as they stopped but we didn't noticed.

"Our devices look the same!" Zoe said.

"But they're different colors." Miki said quietly so that she wouldn't get dragged into our arugement.

"Maybe girls aren't meant to be Digimon!" I said instantly regretting it after the death glare Miki sent me.

"Excuse you!" Zoe yelled at me.

**Miki's Pov**

'Where'd Tommy go off to this time?' "Hey Takuya look around."

"Huh? Hey, where's Tommy?" he asked.

"He's with J.P., I think." Zoe anwsered him.

"Maybe they're playing hide and go seek." Bokomon said.

"Alright, now I'm worried."

"We'd better go look for them."

"Tommy!"

"Where are you?"

"J.P!"

"Where could they be?" Zoe asked.

"I hope that they're okay." I said quietly.

"Hey, Poyomon! Have you seen any human children?" Bokomon asked.

"We saw two being chased into the forest by Pagumon! Over there!" a little ghost digimon, Poyomon, said.

"Oh! Oh! That's worse than bad!" Neemon exclaimed.

"Why is that worse than bad? Is Tommy going to be okay?" I asked worried.

Sure I was worried about J.P. but he can take care of himself. I was really worried about Tommy though. He was so small being out in some strange world like this. I felt like it was my job to keep him safe, like he was the little brother that I always wanted.

"Pagumon?"

"Nasty little Digimon with bad attitudes." Bokomon anwsered.

We started calling for them again but they didn't anwser.

"Oh, just as peaceful as I remembered. Except for the screaming kids." Bokomon said.

"They are loud."

"Rather. Uh! Where'd they go? Uh! We've lost them!"

"Just follow the noise, silly!" Neemon said stupidly.

"Where could they have gotten off to?" Takuya asked.

"Poor Tommy, he's such a little guy. He didn't even want to be here in the first place!" Zoe said.

"Yeah, you're right. He really shouldn't be out without his parents. I guess I'm just gonna have to keep my eye on him." Takuya said. Zoe laughed.

"Look at you, pretending to be all mature! How adorable!" she said.

"Hey! What do you mean, pretending? I'm in the sixth grade!" he yelled.

"Really? You're in the same grade as I am? Who'd have thought? I was sure you were two or three years younger, at least!"

'They're in the same grade as me? I wonder if we'll all be going to the same school if we ever get back.'

"Wait a minute! What's that supposed to mean!" he yelled.

"When's your birthday?" she asked.

"In August!"

"Hah! I knew it! I am older, I was born in May. That makes me a grand total of three months older than you." she said.

"Huh? Uhh...that doesn't mean anything." he said looking away.

'Why does losing an arguement or being younger always hurt a guy's pride? Aw they're both older than me. . . '

"Whatever."

"You two are both older than me."

"Really? When is your birthday Miki?" Takuya asked.

"Mine is in October. And I'm in the sixth grade too."

"Oh. I thought that you were two or three years younger too." Zoe said.

"Hey, check it out!" Takuya said while holding up Tommy's d-tector.

"That's -"

"That belongs to Tommy!" Zoe said cutting me off.

Then we fell in a hole screaming. I clung onto Takuya for life and buried my face in his chest as we fell. Soon we hit the ground.

"I'm alive! I'm alive! I could just kiss you!" Zoe said as she hugged Takuya.

"Ah...huh..." that was Takuya said while blushing. I frowned and let go of him. I felt something I never feel unless I was watching some kid with both parents. I got over that though. I was jealous, jealous of what Zoe said to Takuya, her making him blush, and of how close she was to him. I wanted to be the one in her place. This wasn't going to be good.

"Wah! Ah! Get away from me!" she yelled, hitting him.

"What? Girl, you're the one who grabbed me in the first place!" he yelled.

"My name is not girl, it's Zoe. Why can you remember Miki's name and not mine? And keep your hands to yourself in the future, you little boy!" she said.

"Uh...so, are all mature girls this crazy?" he asked.

"No."

"That is so like a child! Sitting here yapping away when we should be looking for Tommy!" she yelled at us. She was going to get slapped in the face if she keeps talking like that.

"Fine, let's go! They're probably...in there. After you..." he lauged nervously.

"Okay looks like fun." They gave me a look.

"I was kidding. Can't take a joke. . . . "

"Help! Anyone, please!" screamed J.P.

"It's Tommy and J.P.! We have to help them!"

"We know that!" me and Takuya said.

Then we started running towards the noises. In the distince I could see Tommy, J.P, and some other boy. I also saw that there was this big slime monster and the one boy was fighting it off.

"Ew, it smells!" Zoe said.

"Is that all you care about is the smell? What about Tommy and J.P and that one boy?" I said annoyed.

"What no. I'm worried about them too."

"Spirit, wake up! I need you! Come on, I'm not kidding here!" Takuya was shouting.

"Hey Takuya, no pressure, but you might want to think about spirit evolving before Stinky there turns your friends into goop." Bokomon said.

"Come on, come on! SPIRIT!" he yelled.

"It is time." his D-Tector said.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Takuya said. Then he changed into Agunimon and went to protect the others.

"Now's your chance! Run!" Agunimon said but changed back into Takuya.

"What's going on? I turned back into me!" Takuya asked.

Then Raremon attacks. I stood there, rooted where I stood, scared out of my mind for them. I felt sick to my stomach, I couldn't do anything to help them.

"Watch out! Oh no!" Takuya yelled while the one boy fell into a hole and I close my eyes and sink to my knees. Then I heard that one boy call out spirit evolution and I think I heard him call himself Lobomon. My shot up and I saw a bright light surrounding who I took to be Lobomon.

"Oh, wow!" J.P. said.

"Man, did I look that cool?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah, but different!" Tommy said.

"That's the legendary warrior of light, Lobomon!" Bokomon said.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful in my whole life!" Zoe said.

"You can say that again!"

"Lobo Kendo! Now, you talking trash heap! Prepare to be recycled! Fractal code...digitize!" Lobomon said.

Then he digitizes the fractal code and turns back into himself. The fractal code started making my head spin again. I felt my knees get weak again and right when I thought I was going to fall to the ground Takuya caught me. I smiled weakly up at him.

"I got you Miki." he said.

"Thanks Takuya." I said as I slowly got out of his arms. Mainly because I didn't want to but I was aslo dizzy.

"Molto bravissimo!" Zoe said and I had no clue what she meant.

Then Takuya went to help whats his name.

"You okay? Let me help you up."

"Don't touch me." the boy said.

"Huh?"

"I don't need your help. Or anyone else's. ...But I guess I should thank you for saving me. I always repay my debts." he said.

'Jerk.' I thought.

"I didn't do it so you'd owe me, you know." Takuya said.

"My name's Kouji Minamoto. And you are...? Are you gonna tell me? I can't repay you if I don't know your name." Kouji said.

"I'm Takuya Kanbara." Takuya said.

"Takuya, huh? See ya." Koji said and left.

"What's his deal? That was just rude." I said.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here. This place smells like dead fish!" Zoe said.

"I agree, let's go." I said.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter three is finally done! *cheers* Its okay, just tell me what you think at the end.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

* * *

**Eyes On Fire, Chapter 3**

At the Flame Terminal's train station.

"If you really want to go home, all you have to do is hop on here." Neemon said.

"It's that easy?" J.P asked while pointing at a Trailmon.

We had finally found a way home but suddenly I was feeling like staying. I felt that I was needed here more than I was needed at home. If I went back home my parents would put me through hell and I would have to deal with them yelling at each other.

"I'm takin' that bad boy home, huh, how bout it guys?" J.P asked us.

"Uh, don't tell me you really want to stay here do ya? Ugh! Fine, you dweebs, enjoy your little digital freak show. Come on Tommy, let's blow this stupid pop stand." he said.

Tommy didn't move.

"Aren't you going with him?" Zoe and I said at the same time.

"I've decided I want to stay here with you guys." Tommy said, making Takuya give him a shocked look.

"I thought you wanted to go home." I said.

"Not anymore."

Then Takuya shoves him to J.P whose on the tracks below already.

"Go with JP, it's dangerous here, Tommy. Besides the third grade is a formative year." Takuya said.

"No." Tommy told him.

"Go home, and hurry up now!"

"But-" Tommy started to say.

"Take care of him JP," Takuya said while turning to Zoe and me, "How bout you two, huh?"

"I have a name." Zoe said.

"Okay, Zoe, are you leaving?" he asked.

"Why? Would you miss me?" she asked playfully, making me clench my fists.

"And what about you Mika?" he asked.

"I don't have much of a reason to go home now." I told him quietly.

"I won't be responsible for your safety, you know." he told me.

"I know, I'll be fine though." I said.

"Well this oughtta be fun." he sighed.

The Trailmon leaves and while taking off it leaves a bunch of steam.

"Arrivederci!" Neemon exclaimed.

"Nice pronunciation.:" I told him.

"Why thank you Miki." Neemon told me, making me giggle. Then I saw J.P and Tommy walk over.

"Hey! What're you doing here!" me and Takuya said at the same. We smiled at each other before returning our attention back to J.P and Tommy.

"To be honest, I have absolutely no idea." J.P said.

"Me neither." Tommy added.

"Well I'm not gonna be responsible for your safety, you're on your own." Zoe said.

We all laughed except for Takuya.

"Wait a minute, are you mocking me? You are aren't you! Man, you try to be nice to a girl." he mumbled.

Soon we're all walking along the Trailmon tracks.

"Hey Mika, you never explained how you know Bokomon and Neemon." Takuya said.

"Oh yeah. Well I've been here before when I was about six." I told him.

"What! How!"

"I'm really not sure." I told him truthfully.

"What happened?" he asked.

"When I came here I arrived out of thin air at the village we were in earlier. It was already in flames or some of it anyway. Well when I appeared here I fell on top of Cerberusmon and he was already mad so you can guess how mad he got when I landed on him. He came after me and chased me into his darkness. I thought that I was done for really but then this rainbow beam or someyhing came and destoryed Cerberusmon, or so I thought. Suddenly I was out of the darkness and everyone was cheering. That's when I met those two. They were smaller though and they were nice to me. Right after that I was back in my bed." I said.

Nobody spoke for awhile after that. We didn't know what to say actual.

"Uh, I hope you plan on helping us, Mr. Takuya." Bokomon said, breaking the peace and quiet.

"What?" Takuya asked.

"You carry with you the spirit of Agunimon, one of the Eleven Legendary Warriors. You can defeat the digimon turned evil by Cherubimon, only you have the power to save us. You must help us return the parts of the Digital World that have been destroyed!" Bokomon yelled.

"I think you need to calm down buddy." Takuya told him.

"My name's Bokomon and I'm not your buddy! I don't think you understand the summarily of the situation here!" he yelled. We all looked at him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to yell. But we need the data from the fractal code, it's the only way to rebuild the Digital World. Please, help us get the fractal code back, save our world before it's too late. Will you?" he asked but Takuya didn't anwser.

"Neemon! Don't just stand there like a cheap TV antennae, I need your help! Say something!"

"Some...thing." Neemon said, making me giggle once again.

"Are you really that dense or do you just do that to annoy me!" Bokomon yells while snapping Neemon's waistband.

"Bokomon what can you tell me about the lengendary warriors?" I asked trying to save Neemon.

"Well the warriors were great beings. It is said that they helped create the digital world and they sarficed themselves to save eveything from a great evil. There are a lot of stories about them."

"Hm." I said right as our D-Tectors went off.

"Attention, go to the Forest Terminal immediately." it said.

"What's a Forest Terminal?" I asked aloud.

"How am I supposed to find it? Hey, hey answer me!" Takuya yelled at it.

"Bokomon?" I asked as he takes out his book and flips through the pages.

"The Forest Terminal is a station located deep within the realm of the Forest Kingdom. Oh. We just follow the tracks, they'll take us right to it." he said.

"How far do we have to follow them?" I asked.

"Well let's see it says, it says, uh all the way!" he exclaimed.

"What! Are you kidding me!" I yelled.

"You're just full of useless information, aren't you?" Takuya said.

"At least hes being helpful." I sighed.

A few minutes later I was humming along with my i-pod. I kept one of the ear buds out just in case someone said something to me or something important.

"Tommy, why didn't you go home?" Zoe asked.

"I decided I want to be like Takuya." he said. I almost stopped walking.

"What?" she asked.

"To become a digimon so I won't be scared all the time." he explained.

"Hm. What about your Mom and Dad waiting at home? I bet they're worried." she said.

"I miss my parents, but when I come back I won't be afraid anymore, so they'll forgive me for being gone." he said smiling and keeps on walking while me and Zoe stops.

We look at each other then back at Tommy. The others stop and look back at us.

"You two okay back there?" Takuya asked.

"Yea. . . . . " we both mumbled and slowly moved forward.

Later we arrived at some cliffs but it was now night time and I was getting really tired.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Check it out guys, that trail leads to the bottom." J.P said and sure enough there was a trail and there were lights at the bottom.

"Looks like a village down there, maybe they can help us." I said.

When we got down to the bottom we didn't see any of the lights like we did when we were on top of the cliffs.

"That's weird, I could've sworn those lights were coming from right here." J.P said.

"Looked like that to me." Zoe said.

"Yeah." I said agreeing with them.

"Hey look at this." Tommy said pointing at the wall behind us.

It was ten small symbols making a huge circle with lines from all of them making a bigger symbol in the middle. Next to that was an engraving of angel. It looked really familiar.

"What is this?" I breathed while tracing the lines of the bigger symbol.

"Kinda pretty." Zoe said.

"Pretty?" I asked a bit upset for some unknown reason.

"Pretty she says. These are the marks of the Eleven Legendary Warriors!" Bokomon said.

"Hm...I've never heard of them." Neemon said.

"Are you serious! The Legend of the Eleven Warriors is the first thing we learned in Digital World history!" Bokomon yelled.

"I musta been sick that day, but they sure are pretty." Neemon said.

"I only see ten." Takuya said.

"Look again, the big circle and lines make one. Bokomon, whos the angel?" I asked while touching the angel's stone cheek.

"In ancient times there were terrible wars between humanoid digimon and beast digimon for control of the Digital World. One day an angel digimon called Lucemon appeared and taught them how to resolve their differences and live in peace and the fighting stopped. Lucemon was a wise, kind ruler, but the peace in the Digital World was short-lived. Lucemon, obsessed with his power, began to torment the peace loving digimon until they could take no more. It was then that the eleven brave warriors rose up against him, after a fierce battle, they defeated Lucemon, restoring the peace. The legend says that one day the spirits of these ancient warriors will rise again in times of troubles." Bokomon read from his book.

"Read it to me again." Neemon said.

"Will you?" I asked.

"No." he said while putting the book away.

"I know that symbol." Tommy said, pointing to one of the smaller symbols.

"It's the same one we saw when Takuya spirit evolved into Agunimon." I said.

"And that mark next to it was the one on Koji's shoulder when he turned into Lobomon." Tommy said.

"I wonder if I'll be next, oh I hope my digimon's cute!" Zoe said.

"I'm gonna be the biggest, scariest digimon ever!" Tommy said.

"Not likely, shorty. I mean there's no way we'll all get to be digimon." J.P said so I elbowed him in the side.

"I'm sure you will be Tommy." I said, smiling.

"We've got company." Takuya said.

When we turn around we saw a bunch of candle digimon being led by one with a wax moustache and holding a giant match stick.

"Why have you humans come to our village? You are not welcome here." he said.

"We're on our way to the Forest Terminal. Sorry to disturb you, we're just passing through." Takuya said kindly.

"You mean to steal the ancient artifact from us, don't you? Well you won't get away with it!" he said.

"Wait! Stop, let me explain! These humans have come to help us save the Digital World, not steal some artifact." Bokomon said.

"But we didn't know that at first." Takuya said.

"Takuya, please don't help." I said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"This may be hard to believe, but somehow this boy was infused with the spirit of one of the Eleven Legendary Warriors, Agunimon." Bokomon said.

"Please forgive our rude behavior, my dear young friends. We are the Candlemon Tribe, it is our sacred duty to protect the ancient artifact. So which one of you inherited the Spirit of the Legendary Warrior?" the Elder Candlemon said.

"It was this one, Takuya." Bokomon said pointing fat Takuya.

"Ah well you certainly have a brave face, young man. On behalf of all the Candlemon Tribe, I bid you all welcome. Please, be our guests." he said smiling.

"Something doesn't seem right." Takuya said.

"Yeah I agree." I told him.

"Come along, don't dawdle."

We went up to a giant candle where Candlemon were dancing and singing around it with big four leaf clover looking plants.

"It's for you, my friends! A welcome ceremony, enjoy! Come closer, feel the warmth of the flame!"

As we got closer to the fire the Candlemon tossed some clover into the fire and made some green dust and started spreading it by waving their arms.

"Look at this! It's sleeping clover!" Bokomon said.

"It's nappy time anyway." Neemon said.

"I can't keep my eyes open." Zoe said.

"I can't either. I'm so sleepy. . . . . . . . " I yawned out as I started closing my eyes.

"So you've claimed the Spirit of Agunimon, have you? We'll soon shed some light on this!" the elder said.

The Candlemon started attacking us but we didn't know what to do and we were to tired because of the clover dust.

"You guys get up and get into the water! That'll wake us up." Takuya said. So we all jumped into the _very cold_ water and were instantly alert.

"God this is water is freezing! It's so freaking cold!" I complained.

"Run- er Swim! Just get away and quit complaining!" Bokomon yelled at us.

We swam away but the Candlemon kept coming after us so we went under and swam behind some rocks.

"Find them! Don't let them get away!" we heard the Elder Candlemon order the other Candlemon.

"I'll distract them and then on my signal, you guys make a break for it." Takuya said.

"Hang on a minute, I don't remember electing you leader of this stupid club." J.P said.

"Yeah, that's right. We're all in this together so any decisions we make we make as a team, okay?" Zoe said.

"Yea Takuya, I agree with them. You can't just sarfice yourself for us, you'll get hurt." I told him.

"I really want to help but I'm too slow. You guys should just go on without me." Tommy said sadly.

"That's not an option! If I spirit evolve to Agunimon I can stomp out the Candlemon." Takuya said.

"Right, spirit boy. Better check your digimon instruction manual before you try something dumb like that again." J.P said.

"He's right, you shouldn't try and fight alone, you're not very good at it yet." Zoe said.

"And no one should have to fight alone anyways." I said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Just get Tommy out of here, okay?" he said before swimming away.

"We have to move, follow me." I said, starting to climb the rocks behind us.

"I see one of them, get him!" we heard a Candlemon say.

I gasp and turn around to see Takuya being chased by two Candlemon. They attack him and knocked his D-Tector away. They start to laugh giving Takuya a chance to get his D-Tector.

"Spirit Evolution time! Execute...Spirit Evolution! Agunimon!"

'Thank God.' I thought to myself.

"Well, I'll be dipped, the brat really is Agunimon." the elder Candlemon said.

"Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon said while throwing the fire at them. Nothing happens but makes the fire on their heads bigger.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Fire won't work against fire." I said.

"Yeah that wasn't too bright. Come on, I better get us out of this hole before we get waxed." J.P said, turning around and slipping on some ice.

I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing out loud.

"I hate ice-skating." he grumbled out.

"Careful Tommy." I giggled.

"Wow, I didn't see that before." J.P said.

"We'll be safe from those hotheads in there." Zoe said.

"Please give me a spirit, I want to help!" Tommy said while messing with his D-Tector.

"Give it up kid, the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors would never give their power to a pipsqueak like you. Looks like it's really up to me." J.P said while messing with his.

I punched him in the arm and glared at him.

"Uh, Agunimon hang on!" Tommy said.

I look back at the battle and see Agunimon is stuck in the hardened wax.

"I can't, I can't move anything." Agunimon said.

"Hang on Takuya, I'm coming!" Tommy said, climbing down.

"Stop kid!" J.P said.

Tommy stands in the water and uses his hat to splash water at the Candlemon. A bright light came from behind us and goes down in front of Tommy and freezes the water.

"Wha?" J.P asked.

"It's a spirit! Execute...Spirit Evolution! Kumamon!" Tommy said, turning into a small white bear digimon.

"That's amazing!" Zoe said.

"That's impossible!" J.P said.

"He's so cute!" I said.

"Ah! It is! It's Kumamon, the Legendary Warrior of Ice!" Bokomon read from his book.

"Time to teach you bullies a lesson! Crystal Freeze!" Kumamon said, blowing ice at one of the Candlemon and freezing him.

"Hey there, teddy bear, you want a playmate?" one of the Candlemon said while it digivolves.

"Wizardmon, this mysterious champion level digimon can make you disappear with his Electro Squall and Magical Game attacks." Bokomon said.

"Take off, teddy!" Wizardmon said, kicking Kumamon away.

"Kumamon!" Agunimon said, struggling.

"Ha ha ha, looks like the Great Agunimon has a little problem with waxy buildup. How about a little Magical Game?" Wizardmon sais disappearing when Agunimon breaks free of the wax.

"Up here! I know, let's play catch!" Wizardmon said, shooting lightning bolts at Agunimon, who dodges them.

Wizardmon lands on the grond and becomes visible again.

"Not bad, Legendary Warrior, but I've got plenty up my sleeve. Too bad you're going to lose no matter which Wizardmon you choose." Wizardmon said while making copies of himself.

"Which is the real Wizardmon?" J.P asked.

"They all look the same to me." Zoe said.

"Yeah but one of them is real, just look out for the real one so that we can help." I said.

"Agunimon, don't you see? All these Wizardmon are me. We all look real because we are, just try to run, you won't get far!" Wizardmon said.

"This is just a game! Only one is real and I'm gonna find him!" Agunimon said.

"Every warrior must fall, your time is up, Electro Squall!"

'God I wish he would quit rhyming. . . . . .' I thought.

All the Wizardmon attack and Agunimon jumps up. then I noticed that only one of them had a shadow.

"Agunimon, only one of them has a shadow!" I shouted.

"Thanks!" he said.

When he jumped down and he kicked the real Wizardmon. The Wizardmon's fractal code shows and Agunimon takes out his D-Tector.

"I never did believe in magic, here's a trick for ya. Fractal Code...Digitize!" Agunimon said, scanning the code, turning Wizardmon back into Candlemon. When I saw the code it made me dizzy.

"Yay! Molto Buono!" Zoe said.

"Yeah! Melted...what she said!" J.P said.

"Awsome!" I said.

"Well I guess this proves that they really are the Legendary Warriors after all!" said the Candlemon.

"Yes, I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it for myself." the elder Candlemon said.

Agunimon and Kumamon were shaking hands and they de-digivolve back into Takuya and Tommy as we made our way back down to them.

"You have indeed proven yourselves worthy of carrying the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors, my young human friends. Takuya and little Tommy, you have truly honored the great names of Agunimon and Kumamon. I salute you both." the elder said.

Later that night.

"I'm afraid I owe you all an apology. The truth is we thought you might possess the Spirits of Legendary Warriors, but we still had to make sure. I'm sorry we didn't trust you." the elder said.

"So all of that was a test?" I asked. 'I hate test.'

"That pretty much stinks. You're lucky I don't pinch your lights out for that!" Takuya said.

"I'm so sorry, you have every right to be angry." the elder said laughing.

"Fractal Code rendered." Takuya's D-Tector said, releashing the fractal code.

"Wizardmon had the code!" Bokomon said.

I felt my knees give out and I start to fall backwards but Takuya caught me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I just groaned and turned my head into his chest.

"The fractal code created the missing tracks." Zoe said.

My head stopped hurtting and I leave Takuya's arms.

"Um thanks. . . . " I said blushing a bit.

"No problem." he said smiling.

"Wizardmon held within him the Fractal Code for the bridge which protected our village from evil digimon. Young Takuya, for many years no one has crossed this canyon, but you have my official permission to use this bridge. Follow the tracks and they will lead you to the Forest Terminal, but it is a perilous journey." the elder said.

"Uh, maybe we should think about this guys, there's still time to go home." J.P said.

"You're just jealous because Tommy found his inner digimon and you haven't yet." I said.

"Why would I even care about that? Shorty can have it. It's just that being here is like working." J.P said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And we all know how ya feel about that!" Takuya said, making all of us laugh.

"Very funny." J.P said annoyed.

"Yeah it was." I said giggling.

A Trailmon crosses the bridge.

"Hey, somebody else just beat us across the bridge." Takuya said.

"That's not fair. . . . ." I whinned.

* * *

**Thats a wrap for this chapter! Like it, hate it, love it? Please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow it seems like its been forever since I've been on here. I haven't forgotten this fic, I've been busy is all... but I'm giving you this. To be honest I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this... Well anyways enjoy and please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.**

* * *

**Eyes On Fire, Chapter 4**

The next morning we were walking along the tracks again. It was hot out and my feet were starting to hurt.

"So guys are we there yet?" J.P asked.

"Let's see, what's wrong with this picture? Desert looking wasteland, Forest Terminal, I'd say no." Takuya said.

I giggled quietly to myself, hoping that no one heard me. Takuya did though and gave me a small smile.

"Oh I'm tired, let's take a rest." Tommy said stopping.

"But there's a scenic lookout just ahead! You know J.P, if you hadn't fed chocolate to that Trailmon we'd be riding in air conditioned comfort right now." Takuya said, running as he pushed Tommy along.

"So he made mistake, what are you gonna do, take away his bowling shoes?" Zoe asked.

"Hey! Hey! It's a Trailmon! Hey!" Takuya said right as I heard a train sound.

"Uh, finally." Zoe said.

"Yay! I don't have to walk anymore!" I said happily as a pink Trailmon stopped.

"Hey Trailmon, what's up? Can you take us to the Forest Terminal?" Takuya asked.

"I overate at my last stop, besides I'm a freight train, no riders, no exceptions." the Trailmon said.

"Trailmon, I am as light as bubble wrap, I'm diamo!" Zoe said as she climbed on.

The rest of us climbed on. I didn't like it but hey my feet were killing me, anything was better than more walking.

"Just think of us all as cargo." Takuya said.

"Oh your little fingers are tickling me . It's too much!" the Trailmon said, laughing and shaking, making us fall off.

"I'd like to bend the rules but I'm just too ticklish! Sorry kids! Keep on this track, you'll get there." the Trailmon said, taking off.

The fall wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. In fact the ground was softer than I thought it would be to. I heard a groan from underneath me and then I saw that I landed on Takuya. I quickly got off of him and felt my face turn red.

"Are you okay? Oh I'm so sorry Takuya." I said, blushing.

"It's okay Miki, I'm fine. So much for getting there soon." he said.

We all got up and continued walking. I started humming Second Chance by Shinedown to pass the time. Soon we arrive at a fork in the tracks and Bokomon jumps on the lever, switching the tracks back and forth.

"The track splits here, now which way to go? Left or right? Right or left or up or down, on or off, fast or slow? Time to make a decision. Uh, I made myself sick. . . . . ." Bokomon said.

"This way." Takuya said, pointing right.

"That way." Zoe said, pointing left.

"Er, you're wrong." Takuya said.

"Why? Just because I disagree with you? Don't you think the Forest Terminal just might be surrounded by trees!" Zoe said.

"Trailmon said stay on this track and your way curves left! You think you know everything!" Takuya said.

"Well I'm right!" Zoe yelled.

"So you wanna go right?" Takuya asked.

"No! I'm going the way that makes sense! Later!" Zoe said, walking off.

"See ya!" Takuya said, walking off in the other direction.

"Wait up, Takuya!" Tommy yelled, running after Takuya.

"Hey we should stick together!" J.P said, but follows Zoe.

I stayed put for a bit and notice that Neemon and Bokomon followed Zoe as well. I sighed and ran after Takuya.

"Hey wait up you guys!" I yelled at Tommy and Takuya.

"Miki so you decided that I was right?" Takuya said.

"Someone has to keep you two out of trouble." I said grinning.

He smiled at me and we began walking. Again I was humming by now I was humming What You Are by One Less Reason. It was way to quiet for my liking . At my mom's house she always played classic music and you could hear the tv in her room since she either kept on the news or some western movie and kept the volume up high. At my dad's house we blared rock music all the time.

"Hey Miki I kept forgetting to ask you this but before you said that you don't have much of a reason to go home, what did you mean by that?" Takuya asked.

"Well you see my parents are divorced. I've always lived with my mom but now they've suddenly given me the choice of who I want to stay with. They kept pressuring me into making my choice so I ran away. I just couldn't take it anymore" I said sadly.

"What did they do for a living?" Takuya asked.

"My mom is a computer scientist and my dad works at the train station, he's an editor, a black belt self defense teacher, and works at a rock radio station." I said.

My mom was super rich and my dad wasn't rich but he wasn't average either.

"Oh that's cool." he said.

"Can we find a gas station and ask for directions?" Tommy asked.

"No way." Takuya said.

"What do we do?" Tommy asked.

"Keep walking, something's bound to-" Takuya started saying.

He stepped on the ground and it suddenly started to crumble. We turned and ran from the crumbling ground. The running was even worse the walking. The pain in my feet was almost unbearable now.

"Miki, Tommy run! I don't know what's happening but just keep moving!" Takuya yelled.

We suddenly tripped and fell forward. I was in front of them both crying. I was thinking that maybe my feet had fallen off or something.

"Tommy, move slowly . . . This might be a good time to go find that gas station, little buddy . He, he, he." I heard Takuya say.

Then I heard Tommy whimper.

"Um listen, I think we went the wrong way. So let's be calm-" Takuya said, being cut off by Tommy's crying.

"Oh, if this is your calm I don't wanna hear upset." Takuya said.

"We have to go back and find Zoe and J.P, help Tommy." I said with my voice breaking.

"Miki are you crying too? I'm sorry, I should have listened to Zoe." Takuya said.

"No it's my feet. They hurt so badly." I whimpered.

"Hold on." he said.

He was next to me in a matter of seconds and was helping me take off my shoes and socks. As soon as we had my shoes off we saw blood. Taking of my socks we learned that they were bleeding because of blisters. Takuya gently touched the bottom of my feet and I flinched in pain and a few more tears fell. I was walking for three days before coming to the digital world, just wondering around trying to figure out what I was going to do.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miki. I didn't think that it was going to hurt." Takuya said, using his thumb to wipe away tears.

"It's okay, this is kinda my fault. I didn't want to stop and rest so I just kept walking and when I came here I didn't want to slow us down by stopping so I just kept pushing myself." I said.

"You didn't have to do that. Don't be afraid to complain if you're really hurting, we'll stop and let you rest." Takuya said.

"Yeah its good to stop and rest every now and then." Tommy said.

I smiled at them and felt stupid for not asking to stop and rest.

"I think you should stay off your feet for awhile. Here, get on my back and I'll carry you for awhile." Takuya said.

"What? No Takuya I can't let you do that." I said.

"Well you can't walk and Tommy can't carry you. I don't mind really Miki." Takuya said, holding out his hand to me.

"If you don't mind it, okay thank you Takuya." I said, smiling at him.

I got on his back and placed my arms loosely around his neck. I closed my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder. It was quiet again but I didn't mind this silence so I didn't hum this time. I felt like sleeping on the walk back to the others but I forced myself not to. After awhile I felt Takuya start to run so I tightened my grip on him.

"We have returned!" Takuya said.

"You blew it, where were you three?" Zoe asked.

"Uh, that's quite a story, after a while we thought you might need us so we decided to check back in." Takuya said.

"No, you took a wrong turn and missed a once in a lifetime show." Zoe said.

"Yeah right, don't try to psyche us out, Zoe. You know we didn't miss a thing." Takuya said.

"Well you didn't get to see me spirit evolve." she said.

"What?" I asked, getting off of Takuya's back, I very careful getting off.

"Wait, you did what?" Takuya asked.

"You spirit evolved?" Tommy asked.

"Yep." she said.

Tommy and Takuya looked at each other before they started laughing.

"Yeah right." Takuya said.

"Like you could!" Tommy said.

"You really thought we'd believe that." Takuya said.

"I believe you Zoe." I said.

"I've had it with you guys! You run off and then you don't think that a girl like me could spirit evolve, I'll evolve your heads! At least Miki believes me!" Zoe said, putting them both in headlocks.

"Hey, hey! Okay! Uncle, uncle!" Takuya shouts.

"I did it! I spirit evolved!" Zoe said.

I noticed J.P standing by himself, looking sad so I slowly walked over to him while trying not to hurt my feet.

"Hey J.P what's wrong? Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yea everything's fine." he said.

"No it's not. I know what you're feeling. I feel useless since I can't spirit evolve. You'll be next I promise." I said.

"Oh yeah and how do you know that?" he snapped at me.

"I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach and its not because I'm hungry." I said.

"Well what if you're next?" he asked.

"Then I won't use my spirit until you get yours and you kick some evil digimon butt with it." I said.

"You would really do that?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said, smiling.

"Miki, we have to find some bandages for you." Tommy said.

"What happened?" Zoe asked.

"I just have some blisters on my feet, nothing to worry about." I said.

"Miki they were bleeding, they need bandages and you you need to stay off your feet." Takuya said.

"It'll fine it I just sit down for awhile." I said.

"We over heard you talking, we know something that can help you heal faster." a flower digimon said.

"Oh you guys this is Floramon, they're really super nice." Zoe said.

"Do you really know something that can help me?" I asked them.

"Yep and its super fast too." one of the Floramon said.

"Okay what is it?" I asked.

"Its these ground up herbs. We put it on the blisters and wrap a bandage around it. The herbs will have to stay in place for half an hour before you replace the bandage with new ones so you won't be able to walk until then. The herbs should make your feet feel good as new and the blisters should be gone." another Floramon said.

"Really? It's that easy?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Alright then." I said nervously.

"Stay right there and we'll bring it to you." a Floramon said, leaving.

The other Floramon made me sit down and wait for the one Floramon. I gently took off my shoes and socks again, I had put them back on so that the sand wouldn't bother my feet. When the one Floramon came back she had this nasty green stuff with her.

"Is that the herbs?" I asked.

"Yep now stay still, this might sting a little bit." the Floramon said.

The stuff was cold and it took a lot for me not to fidget. Then I felt a strong pain in my feet, it was a good pain but it still hurt. She said it would hurt a little bit not a lot. After she finished putting the herb stuff on the blisters I carefully put my shoes and socks back on and had Takuya and J.P help me get inside.

"I'm sorry you guys." I said.

"Don't be sorry." Tommy said.

"Yeah its not really your fault." Zoe said.

"I'm wasting time." I sighed.

"No, we could all use a break anyway. Don't worry Miki its fine. We can leave as soon as you can walk." Takuya said, sitting next to me.

"Okay." I said, smiling at him.

I flashed everyone else a smile and then Takuya's stomach made a loud rumbling sound making everyone laugh.

"Is there anything to eat around here?" Takuya asked.

"Of course there is." a Floramon said.

We had an um odd meal before we took off since my feet were healed. By odd I meant how the Floramon made it by using their heads, it was good though. As we walked away I thought about what J.P said.

'What will happen if I don't get my spirit? What will I do besides be useless and in the way of the others? I'm already a burden to them. . . . . . . ' I thought to myself.

* * *

**Well thats it. This was really off to me... Please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hmmmm... I didn't think I was going to post anything this fast but anywho here it is, CHAPTER 5! To be honest I didn't think I was going to give this fic so much attention when I started it. It's slowly becoming one of my favorites. Well on with the chapter, please enjoy and review at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do . . . . . not own Digimon, just Miki.**

* * *

**Eyes On Fire, Chapter 5**

The sandy wind blew all around us as we walked along the tracks. I held my hands slightly over my face to keep the sand out of my eyes.

"Hey cool! My ears are full of sand!" Neemon said.

"Yes, and your head is full of rocks." Bokomon said.

"You walked right into that one Neemon." I said laughing a little.

"Wow, I haven't been in a wind this strong since well ever." Tommy said.

Suddenly a Trailmon rides along the tracks so we have to quickly run off.

"That was close." J.P said.

"Why do things in the Digital World always come out of nowhere?" Takuya asked.

I scrunch my face up and look at him.

"What do you mean nowhere? We're walking along train tracks." Bokomon.

"So?" Takuya asked.

"So where there are tracks there's a train." Bokomon said.

"Yeah like the whole smoke fire thing." I said.

Ahead of us we see some wind being suck through a tube, which seems really weird and cool at the same time.

"Wow, awesome!" Tommy said.

"Welcome to Wind Factory Incorporated." Bokomon said.

"A division of Mother Nature Enterprises." Neemon said.

"Buzz, two, three, four." we hear some beetle looking digimon say.

"Hey, some digimon." Takuya pointed out.

"Kokuwamon, machine digimon. When they feel threatened they let out a million volt electrical charge, their special attack is Power Surge." Bokomon said.

A Kokuwamon trips and the rest fall over, letting out electricity.

"Wow." I said.

"Well if there are that many digimon around then there must be some food around here somewhere." Bokomon said.

"Alright! Then let's have us a feast!" Takuya said, running in

"But Takuya, hold on." J.P said.

"Why? What's up?" Takuya asked.

"Listen Tacky, as long as you're heading out to get some food, would you mind getting me an order to go with extra everything?" J.P asked.

"What? I'm not the Pizza mon, it's every tummy for itself." Takuya said, running off again with the rest of us following.

"Last one to fill their plate is a rotten egg! Woo hoo!" Takuya said.

Some alarms suddenly go off and a cute digimon hanging from a string swings down in front of us.

"Warning! Warning! Warning! A warning from Minomon!" it said in a cute voice.

"Hello there." Neemon said.

"Who's Minomon?" I asked.

"That's Minomon, they're larva digimon." Bokomon read from his book.

"Oh..." I said, blushing a little from embarrassment.

"Are you not listening to me? I said 'Warning! Warning!" Minomon said.

"No we hear you." I mumbled.

"Warning, no trespassers allowed in the Wind Factory. No entry! Leave now, go home! Stop! If you don't obey our warning we will commence our fierce attack!" Minomon said.

Two more Minomon drop down.

"You have now been warned! Stop! What we're trying to say is get out!" all three of them said at the same time.

"Now would be a real good time for me-" J.P started saying.

"Uh huh?" Takuya said.

"To wait in the car if we had one." J.P finished saying.

"Ugh, boys. Excuse me but we're just here for a tour of the factory." Zoe said.

The Minomon start talking to each other and I couldn't help to think how cute they were.

"Let's make the first tour stop the exit door, okay?" J.P suggested.

"Then come on down!" the Minomon said.

Zoe and me smile while J.P falls over.

"You three are so cute!" I squealed.

I stop and start blushing again while moving my foot in the dirt in embarrassment again when I see everyone looking at me.

"Wh-what?" I mumbled.

The others smile at me while Takuya chuckles a little.

"Thank you." the Minomon said, making me smile.

Then we were heading inside the factory to start the tour.

"This is cool!" Tommy said.

We all run over to a window to watch the Kokuwamon work.

"It's so amazing." Zoe said.

"This is great, I love watching other people work." J.P said.

"Figures." I said, rolling my eyes.

"We're not the only ones watching." Bokomon said, refering to the green digimon behind them.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Goblimon, this ogre digimon loves being bad, his special attack is Goblin Strike." Bokomon said.

"Are you enjoying your tour?" Minomon asked.

"Yeah." zoe and I said at the same time.

"Do you have any questions?" Minomon asked.

"Can we slide on this floor on our socks?" Neemon asked.

"If you feel you must, go ahead." Minomon said.

I perk up at this answer and Takuya chuckled again making me blush some more. Suddenly J.P starts hopping from one foot to the other.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"I really need to find a bathroom, like right now!" J.P said, running down the hallway.

"It's on the left!" Minomon said.

We waited for J.P for awhile while listening to Minomon talk about the factory.

"Hey J.P! Hurry up! Did ya fall in?" Takuya asked loudly, making the rest of us snicker.

"I'm coming already!" we heard J.P say.

When he gets back we continue our tour and Minomon takes us to a room with a big machine in it.

"This is the backbone of Wind Factory. It's where all the latest ultra high-tech super machines are made!" Minomon said.

"So cool." Tommy said.

"You call that an ultra high-tech super machine? Please." Bokomon said.

"I've seen alot better and cooler things at my mom's lab." I added.

"A fan?" Tommy asked.

"And an ugly one at that, I mean gray is so out." Zoe said.

"What's so high-tech about a stupid fan?" J.P asked.

"Hey, it beats a folded piece of paper!" Minomon said.

"True." I said.

"Now, before we get you some lovely parting gifts, are there any questions?" Minomon asked.

"Yeah! Where is the cafeteria?" we all asked, raising our hands.

Minomon took us to get something to eat but what the gave us was a bunch of batteries.

"So, what exactly do you call this?" Zoe asked.

"A 9 volt omelet?" Neemon suggested.

"Omelet? Where's the egg part then?" I asked.

"Eat up everybody!" Minomon said.

"They're really lovely batteries, but-" Zoe started saying.

"Oh you'll love them! They're our chef's special! Just look at the Kokuwamon, they can't get enough! Be sure to save room for dessert, it's alkaline." Minomon said.

"We can't eat this stuff!" Takuya and J.P said.

"Say, don't you have any sugary treats lying around, you know, for special guests?" Tommy asked.

"How about a double A pie?" Minomon suggested.

"No thanks!" we all said.

"Ah!" Minomon said, flying away.

We all sigh and start leaving the factory with our stomachs still embty.

"I'm worried we might've offended the Minomon." Zoe said.

"More than lunch offended us?" Takuya asked.

"Well of course we offended them, we sent the little cutie running all scared of us." I said.

"Can we get back to worrying about my stomach?" J.P asked.

"Will you stop worrying about your stomach! We're all hungry and maybe if you didn't eat what little food I had left the other day we all might have gotten some share of it you hog!" I snapped, smacking the back of his head.

"Stupid batteries!" Takuya said, kicking a battery which landed near some Goblimon.

"Hey what's that?" Zoe asked.

"It's a building with a fence around it, too obvious an answer." Bokomon said.

"Anyone could have told you that." I said.

"Well let's check it out!" Takuya said, running of with us following him.

"Hey wait up Takuya!" I said.

"So this-" Takuya started saying.

"Is where the Kokuwamon live." Zoe finished for him, making me cross my arms.

"At least they're out in the sunshine." Neemon said.

"Yes, where they can sweat and rust." Bokomon told him.

"That's awful." I said, getting my mind away from Zoe.

"It is, come inside and we'll tell you what happened." a Kokuwamon said.

"Yay its story time again." I mumbled, following everyone inside.

"Where once there was there, there is now here, which is neither here nor there." the elder Kokuwamon said.

"If I said that made any sense, I'd be lying." Zoe said.

"Yeah I'm lost too." Tommy said.

"Sorry, the Elder's charge is a little low these days. Perhaps our story would make more sense if we begin at the beginning. We Kokuwamon lived peacefully in the forest for generations, we played among the trees and had games of electric tag. Until one day, without warning, the Goblimon attacked! The wind at the Wind Factory had gotten weaker and the energy for the generator had gotten low. So their leader had us rounded up. They took us all from our beautiful wooden home and put us to work in the factory." a younger Kokuwamon said.

"Here, not there." the elder said.

"Man that just blows." Tommy said.

"Yeah and everything seemed so normal when we were toured the factory." Zoe said.

"I had a feeling something was wrong, my gut told me." J.P said.

"Great, even your stomach's a know-it-all." I said.

"So how come they needed your labor in such a modern factory?" Takuya asked.

"Our labor is more they fought us for the Goblimon, it is not the main reason they keep us. You must understand they would never let you outsiders see what really goes on there. We Kokuwamon are a timid and cowardly breed by nature, but when we're frightened we emit electrical currents up to a million volts. So they scare us, constantly. Sometimes they even pour water on us to short us out, then they use the electricity we give off at the factory. Or even worse, they threaten to hang us upside down so the charge rushes to our heads . And if all that doesn't work they show us pictures of people's feet. I've gotten so jumpy these days I feel like there's a kangaroo in my pants!" Kokuwamon said.

'Feet? Kangaroo in pants?' I wondered.

"So that was the noise I heard when I came out of the bathroom." J.P said.

"Scary here." the elder said.

"We're in the factory everyday, this really isn't very much fun for us at all. It's no pay and hard work. And no vacations." Kokuwamon said.

"Can't go there." the elder said.

"Well why don't you leave?" Tommy suggested.

"Yeah, when the going gets too tough the really smart ones take off." J.P said.

"Are you out of your mind? If they take off then the Goblimon will track them down and smash them all into little pieces!" Takuya said.

"Let me guess, Tacky! You got some bright idea they should band together and fight back?" J.P said.

"We're not really fighters and as for running away, we can't because the Goblimon security is just too tight." Kokuwamon said.

"Well it seems like those are your only two options." Takuya said.

"I suppose if we had to choose, we would prefer the running option." Kokuwamon said.

"If you run now you'll never stop running, but if you fight them you could be free forever. You won't have to do it alone, we'll help ya beat them." Takuya said.

"Hey, who died and made you decision guy anyway? What if we don't want any part of this fight, huh?" J.P said.

"I'm in." Zoe said.

"Yeah, when do we start?" Tommy said.

"I wanna help out too." I said, ingoring the worried look Takuya was giving me.

The Kokuwamon start standing up one by one to show that they were with us.

"Well something tells me those Goblimon aren't gonna get the shock of their lives!" Takuya said.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Zoe asked.

"Ready when you are!" the Kokuwamon said.

"Yeah, ready to get ourselves killed." J.P said as Takuya starts drawing out a plan.

"What's your problem J.P?" I whispered harshly to him.

"This is just pointless for the two of us. I mean come on we don't even have a spirit so what are we suppose to do? We can't defend ourselves." he whispered back.

"So? That doesn't mean you have to be so negative!" I whispered back, knowing what he said was true.

"Hey you guys I have the plan figured out. Listen up, we're gonna do this tonight! First, Zoe will cause a distraction right here. She's gonna try to get as many Goblimon as possible over to the gate. That is, if you think you can handle it." Takuya said.

"No sweat." she said.

"Then the rest of us will move into the factory and wait for the right moment to attack and when the signal comes, we all hit the same target: destroy the assembly line and that's it. So what do ya say, are ya with me?" Takuya said.

"Affirmative!" the Kokuwamon said.

"Great, this is teamwork guys and a great plan! Just like the ones I used to draw up for my army men, except this time it's for real! P retty cool, huh? Heh, heh, heh." Takuya said.

"Yeah, pretty cool for you, Takuya." Zoe said.

"What's that mean!" Takuya asked.

"I get it, so if there's no place for them to work I guess they'll just get to go home again." Tommy said.

"It's not quite that simple, Tommy. We'll still have the Goblimon leader to get rid of." Takuya said.

"I'm not going." J.P said.

"What?" they all asked.

"Why don't you guys take care of this one and just holler if you need me." J.P said.

"What are you saying, J.P?" Takuya asked.

"I'm saying that you guys are on your own. You don't need me, you probably don't even want me. I can't become a digimon like you guys! I'm just tall...sweet...cuddly." J.P said.

"Man I will never understand what your problem is. Miki can't be a digimon either but you don't see her backing out!" Takuya said.

"Please don't bring me in this." I said quietly.

"My problem is you, trying to make me do what I don't want to!" J.P said.

"You two loudmouths are gonna make the Kokuwamon cry." Bokomon said.

"We understand what J.P is going through. You see, before we met you we never even dreamed of fighting back. But you have given us hope and that is something we haven't had in a long time and you have seen how strong we can be if we just believe in ourselves." Kokuwamon said.

"We believe." the elder said.

"You do?" Takuya asked.

"Believe in yourself, like it's just that simple. Give me a break." J.P said.

Later that night.

"Hey Miki I want you to stay with J.P alright, it'll be a lot safer if you do." Takuya said.

"But Takuya-" I started saying.

"Please Miki don't argue with me on this. You won't be able to fight." he said.

"O-okay Takuya." I said with my voice breaking and hiding my face so he couldn't see the forming tears.

"Thanks. Alright it's go time. Are we ready?" he said.

"Ready!" the Kokuwamon said before running off with Takuya and the others.

"Hey you can stick with me. Watching from the sidelines shouldn't be too bad." J.P said, trying to cheer me up.

"I guess so." I said quietly.

J.P leads me and some Kokuwamon up a hill so that we can see what's going on.

'I'm so useless right now. Why am I always the burden? I'm never going to be able to get my spirit.' I thought sadly.

"It's not like I care or anything cause I don't." J.P suddenly said.

"You can't! You're too small!" the elder said, catching a little Kokuwamon from running away.

"Only on the outside, remember what Takuya said? I believe in myself, I do!" the little Kokuwamon said.

"Yes, but you must also believe in others to fight when you can't." the elder said.

"He can't, but I can." J.P said.

"Mister?" the little Kokuwamon asked him.

J.P runs down the hill towards the factory, leaving me staring after him in shock. Soon I found myself running after him.

"J.P wait up!" I called after him.

"Just hurry up." he called back.

We run all the way back to the one room with the big machine in it just in time to see Agunimon toss some big green bug digimon over his head at the machine. Then the digimon quickly attacks Agunimon, knocking him into a wall.

"Agunimon!" I said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Now I will destroy all of your little friends, one by one!" the digimon said.

"Isn't there any way to stop him?" a Kokuwamon asked.

"How about giving me a lift?" J.P asked them.

"Becareful J.P." I said, wondering what he was up to.

The Kokuwamon fly him up into the crane and he starts moving the crane, knocking the green digimon's sickles into wall while the Goblimon run away.

"Quick thinking buddy." Agunimon said.

Suddenly the green digimon frees one of his sickles and aims a attack at the crane that makes one piece of it hit the conveyors and another part knock the green digimon into the wall. A spirit appears at the bottom of the machine.

"A spirit!" I said, surprised.

"Where do you suppose that came from?" Neemon asked.

"The metal surrounding it must've been too thick for the D-Tector to uh detect it." Bokomon said.

"This time that spirit's gotta be mine!" J.P said right before he falls out of the crane.

Luckily some Kokuwamon caught him and put him down in front of the spirit. He held out his D-Tector and the spirit enters it.

"Execute...Spirit Evolution! Beetlemon!" he said.

"Look, JP spirit evolved!" Agunimon said.

"Yes, to Beetlemon, the Warrior of Thunder." Bokomon said.

"I can't believe it! I'm Beetlemon! I did it! Let's get this party started! Ha ha!" Beetlemon said.

"Dance while you can, monkey boy. Soon you will taste the fury of Snimon!" Snimon said.

"The only thing I wanna taste is a cheeseburger with a side of fries!" Beetlemon said.

'Of course he would be thinking about food...' I thought, watching Beetlemon and Snimon fight.

"I call forth the power of Thunder Fist!" Beetlemon said.

He slams Snimon with his fists and sent him flying into the wall again.

"Where once your power was used for evil let it now be used for good! Fractal Code...Digitize!" Beetlemon said, taking out his D-Tector and taking Snimon's fractal code.

Just like it always does the fractal code makes me light headed and weak. I try my best to stay standing but I fall to the ground. I watch the rest of the Goblimon run away as my vision blurried. I felt so weak, not because of the fractal code but because I couldn't protect myself. Why am I even here if I can't do anything to help the others? Suddenly I was picked up off the ground by a pair of srong arms.

"Miki..." Agunimon said.

"Agunimon?" I said surprised.

"Why didn't you stay where its safe like I told you too?" he asked me.

"You wanted me to stay with J.P and I did just that." I said.

"You're so stubborn..." he sighed, pulling me closer to his chest.

'H-he's so warm.' I thought to myself.

"The factory's gonna blow! Everybody out!" he suddenly said, making me cling to his arm in surprise.

We all made it outside before the factory exploded. Takuya turned back into himself and place me back on my feet with a stern look on his face. I gave him a nervous grin in return. The next morning the factory is completely destroyed.

"Finally! There is here!" the elder said.

"Our story has come full circle!" Kokuwamon said.

"You can all go back to your real homes now." J.P said.

"I was right to believe in you." the little Kokuwamon told J.P.

The sandy wind starts blowing again but this time its blowing the Minomon around.

"Warning! Hey warning! We're getting carried away here!" Minomon cried, making everyone laugh.

"Now can we find some food, please? Guys?" J.P asked.

'Really! God he has a one track mind!' I thought.

Suddenly my stomach let out a loud growl, making me blush.

"Um I second that we find some food. Heh heh heh." I said nervously.

* * *

**And the 5th chapter is done! OK now the only thing YOU have to do is CLICK on the BOX BELOW and LEAVE me a REVIEW! Its not hard, just drag the arrow thing down to the box. See its easy. I've been wanting to know what people think about my fics really bad lately. So please tell me what you think so far like if you liked it or not. Until next time!**


End file.
